


Don't Ever Let Go

by I_Am_The_Lord_of_Pie



Category: DCU, Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer, Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Actual Garbage, F/F, Gay, Homo, You made me do this, frick you riley, i had to write this for writing club, its gay, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 14:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13615209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_The_Lord_of_Pie/pseuds/I_Am_The_Lord_of_Pie
Summary: ah





	Don't Ever Let Go

Wonder Woman: homo bro?

Bella Swan: no homo bro too hetero

**Author's Note:**

> kill me


End file.
